a través de los mundos
by TsubasaX4
Summary: Amu y sus hermanas han tenido una vida normal pero que pasaría si los padres de estas deciden comprometerlas con los tsukiyomi y estos y ellas tienen un pasado que no conocían y ademas un secreto de amu y su hermana utau cobre vida y las siga para matarlas ¿que harán ellas en esta situación? ¿que sera ese secreto? ¿cual es el pasado de ellas y los tsukiyomi? capitulo 2 ACTUALIZDO
1. Chapter 1

A TRAVEZ DE LOS MUNDOS

Amu POV:

Hola soy Amu Hoshina actualmente tengo 18 años mi hermana se llama Utau Hoshina, tengo 2 hermanas más una de nombre Yaya la ultima es Rima, utau y yo somos de la misma edad y yaya y rima tienen 17. mi familia es la más rica de todo Japón todo eso es gracias la compañía hosiworld una empresa de ropa y diseño lo malo es que siempre nos acosan y…. o perdón no les he dicho como soy bueno mi pelo es de color rosa me llega hasta la rodilla mis ojos son color ámbar, tez blanca, muy desarrollada y alta.

Junto a mis hermanas asisto a la academia horitsuba nuestros padres nos pidieron no hablar con nadie no tener ningún lazo de amistad con alguien ser frías con todos ¿Por qué? Pues hace años teníamos un amigo muy querido pero él se nos acercó por interés cuando iba a la casa no sé cómo se metía al despacho de mi padre sin ser descubierto y robaba dinero que tenía mi padre en la bóveda lo cacharon y lo metieron a la cárcel y no va a salir de ahí nunca él y yo manteníamos una relación de amor pero al enterarme de eso se me partió el corazón y ahora me prometí no volver a enamorarme.

Normal POV:

Una chica peli rosada tomaba el té en su balcón viendo el hermoso paisaje que tenía enfrente cuando su paz se vio interrumpida por una de sus hermanas.

Utau: amu acompáñame al centro comercial

Amu: porque debería de hacerlo tú puedes ir sola

Utau: pero amu hay rebajas además no es divertido ir sola

Amu: porque no se lo pides a yaya o a rima

Utau: lo hice yaya está ocupada y rima me golpeo solo quedas tú, además tengo algo que decirte y tú puedes comprenderme contigo puedo desahogarme

Amu: utau, está bien te acompañare.

Amu POV:

Como siempre mi paz se arruina por culpa de utau pero bueno fui a mi cuarto y me puse una blusa blanca sin manga con calaveritas y una chaqueta de piel negra unos jeans y unos convers negros mi cabello lo recogí en una cola de caballo, baje las escaleras y utau y yo subimos a mi Ferrari rojo y así fuimos al centro comercial, bajamos del auto y entramos había demasiada gente alrededor de nosotros la mayoría hombres todos nos decían piropos como "están como quieren" o "denme su número" piropos de siempre.

Logramos salir de ahí y entramos a varias tiendas utau casi compraba todas las tiendas.

Ikuto POV:

Hola soy ikuto tsukiyomi tengo 18 años tengo 3 hermanos uno se llama kukai, el segundo Kairi y el ultimo Nagihiko junto con ellos asisto a la escuela Horitsuba nuestra familia es la segunda más rica de Japón la primera es la familia hoshina las hijas van a nuestro instituto pero yo las odio igual que mis hermanos porque son demasiado frías siempre están juntas y por lo que he escuchado te humillan muy feo… a lo olvide mi pelo es de color zafiro igual que mis ojos soy de tez morena un cuerpo perfecto para toda chica, hoy me dirijo al centro comercial ya que tengo una tienda de música ahí que abarca casi todo centro comercial no vengo solo voy con kukai al cual obligue venir que traigo puesto un abrigo francés verde oscuro unos pantalones negros y unos convers una boina verde obscuro y unos lentes para leer pero sin aumento.

Al llegar al centro comercial pude ver a las hoshina entrar y como todos se les acercaban me dio igual arrastre a mi hermano a local de música y nos pusimos a supervisar que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Kukai: oye ikuto tengo hambre

Ikuto: y que quieres que haga

Kukai: vamos a comer

Ikuto: no, tenemos mucho trabajo

Kukai: pero ikuto por favor quiero decirte algo pero aquí no puedo.

Ikuto: está bien vamos

Normal POV:

Los chicos salían de la tienda cuando escucharon dos disparos cuando voltearon vieron a dos hombres apuntarles a las hoshinas pero las pistolas apuntaban a la peli rosada que se puso frente a su hermana para protegerla.

Amu POV:

Caminábamos muy tranquilas cuando escuche dos disparos al voltear vi una pistola demasiado cerca de la cara de utau que no se movía lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue ponerme frente a ella pero yo igual me asuste al ver la cara de aquel tipo era… era yo y el segundo era utau Se preguntaran porque hace mucho utau y yo nos vestimos como hombres y entramos a una escuela para hombres realmente no sé porque hice semejante estupidez pero nos hicimos muy amigos de los tsukiyomi pero después tuvimos que desaparecer sin dar explicación alguna y nunca dijimos la verdad pero esto es imposible me tengo frente a mí, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando escuche a uno hablar.

¿?: Oye pequeña me recuerdas soy kazoumi y este es Kaoru.

Amu: como pueden estar aquí ustedes… ustedes eran

Kaoru: sabemos de dónde provinimos pero no veníamos a preguntar veníamos….

Utau: De donde salieron

Kazoumi: de un lugar que no te importa pero si gustan acompañarnos por las buenas o por las malas.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando alguien apareció frente a mí era…

Kukai POV:

Hola soy kukai tsukiyomi tengo 18 años tengo pelo castaño y ojos esmeralda alto de tez morena traigo puesto una camiseta roja con una chaqueta de piel unos pantalones y unos convers rojos, cuando ikuto y yo íbamos por algo de comer escuchamos dos disparos cuando voltee a ver vi a las hoshina que estaban siendo amenazadas pero por quien por Kazoumi y Kaoru amigos de mis hermanos y míos un día desaparecieron sin dar razón alguna yo esperaba volver a verlos pero no encontrármelos así, estaba impactado pero aunque yo las odiara no podía dejarlas morir así que le dije a ikuto que ayudáramos pero al principio se negó pero yo salí corriendo y me puse delante de amu ikuto me siguió enojado y se puso detrás de mí.

Amu POV:

Un tsukiyomi protegiéndome como se llamaba a si kukai e ikuto ambos delante de mí sí que es valiente de su parte pero eso me dio igual fui y abrace a mi hermana que no dejaba de temblar.

Utau POV:

Hola soy Utau Hoshina tengo 18 años tengo pelo rubio mis ojos son color violeta estoy vestida con una blusa blanca manga larga un chaleco negro un pantalón negro y unas botas hasta la rodilla de color negro mi cabello está recogido en dos coletas pero volviendo al tema estaba muy asustada pero sentí que me abrazaban al voltear a ver era mi hermana delante de mi estaban ikuto y kukai tsukiyomi nos protegían pero porque…

Kaoru: ikuto kukai cuanto tiempo sin veros

Kukai: que hacen aquí porque hacen esto

Kazoumi: pues verán tenemos un pequeño encargo de matar a amu y utau.

Ikuto: pero porque

Kaoru: porque nos abandonaron como si fuéramos basura.

Ikuto: ¿cómo?

Amu: nosotras no podíamos seguir con ustedes

Kazoumi: si podías diciendo la verdad a tus padres hermanas y a los tsu….

Ya no aguantaba más iban a revelar nuestro secreto a las personas más importantes para nosotras no podía mas pero no me esperaba la reacción de amu, su reacción fue golpearlos.

Amu POV:

No podía más tenía que hacer algo y lo hice golpearlos.

Amu: cállense estúpidos nosotras no podíamos hacer eso

Kaoru: que pequeña tan valiente.

Estaban a punto de darme un golpe pero reaccione y les di una patada pero solo alcanzo a uno Kaoru estaba a punto de disparar pero utau reacciono y le pego en la entrepierna esto hizo que cayera y kazoumi estaba también en el piso.

Kazoumi: pequeñajas tontas ya nos veremos de nuevo

Y sin nada más corrieron y saltaron al piso de abajo no sin antes lanzar un cuchillo que gracias a que ikuto me movió un poco, solo hizo un pequeño corte en la mejilla izquierda.

Amu: utau estas bien

Utau: si y tu

Amu: si

Ikuto: pero si te sangra la mejilla como vas a estar bien

Amu: no hay problema en cuanto ustedes

Kukai: que nos vas a decir idiotas

Amu: gracias

Ikuto: que dijiste

Amu: gracias a los dos por intentar protegernos

Ikuto: no…no hay… problema amu dijo señorita hoshina.

Amu: no te preocupes puedes decirme amu

Ikuto: de acuerdo tú dime ikuto

Ikuto POV:

No podía entenderlo qué onda con su actitud ella es siempre fría porque conmigo es amable y tierna quizás la juzgue mal

Ikuto: y díganme señoritas tiene hambre.

Utau: pues no hemos comido nada desde que salimos así que si tenemos hambre ikuto.

Ikuto: muy bien que les parece si comemos juntos de acuerdo

Amu: de acuerdo

Voltee a ver a kukai el cual me miraba con cara de "que haces él es el enemigo" yo me le acerque sin que las demás se dieran cuenta y le dije:

Ikuto: casi las matan creo que deben relajarse un poco

Kukai: lo se ikuto pero creo que amu está fingiendo y en realidad…

Ikuto: kukai viste como me hablo de una manera dulce y amable eso no se ve a diario a sí que voy a provechar quizás las juzgamos mal.

Kukai: tal vez pero hay algo que no me cuadra ven vamos

Normal POV:

Los dos chicos fueron con las chicas y comenzaron a caminar hacia un puesto de ramen dentro del centro comercial se sentaron en las mesas un poco más alejadas y comenzaron a comer.

Utau: amu recuerdas lo que te iba a decir

Amu: si porque

Utau: bueno lo que te quería decir es que anoche me levante y…

Amu: entraste a la habitación de rima a molestar verdad

Utau: ¡no! Bueno si pero solo un ratito pero no era eso

Amu: entonces a ya se te metiste a mi cuarto a husmear mis cajones

Utau: pero que dices fuiste tú la que se metió a mi cuarto a husmear a mi armario

Amu: que, pero si yo nunca entro a tu cuarto

Utau: y yo nunca entro al tuyo pero lo que quería decirte es que anoche me levante a tomar agua cuando sentí a alguien observarme salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras para ir a la cocina cuando volví, vi alguien dentro de mi cuarto y salió por la ventana en dirección hacia tu cuarto pensé que habías sido tu pero ya veo que no

Kukai: qué curioso yo me levante en la noche por que no podía dormir y sentí que alguien me observaba mas no le tome atención alguna

Amu: utau revisaste tu armario haber si no faltaba algo

Utau: si y no faltaba nada por

Amu: que curioso yo anoche vi que alguien revisaba mis cajones pensé que eras tú y no le di importancia alguna

Utau: y te falta algo

Amu: si

Utau: y que es

Amu: el regalo que me dio mi padre cuando cumplí 17

Utau: a te refieres a este

Amu: entonces si fuiste tu

Utau: no, a Kaoru se le cayó cuando le metí una patada

Amu quedo petrificada al saber quien estuvo en su casa anoche

Ikuto: amu estas bien

Amu: si estoy bien

Ikuto: me alegra

Utau: oye ikuto

Ikuto: mande utau

Utau: porque nos ayudaste pensé que nos odiabas

Ikuto: la verdad fue kukai el que fue en su rescate yo nada más lo seguí

Utau: gracias kukai fuiste de gran ayuda

Kukai: haciendo que si tú y amu hicieron todo creo que no nos necesitaban

Utau: la verdad lo que hiciste fue darme más terror

Kukai: porque

Utau: no quería perder a más personas valiosas para mí

Ikuto: pero si apenas estamos cruzando palabras como podemos ser valiosos para ustedes

Amu: aunque ustedes no lo crean nosotros ya nos conocíamos éramos sus amigas

Ikuto: pues yo no recuerdo a ninguna de las dos

Utau: en realidad no esperaba que nos recordaras porque nosotras nos presentamos de otra manera

Ikuto: no entiendo

Amu: ustedes nos conocen bajo el nombre de Kazoumi y Kaoru

Ikuto y Kukai: perdón como esta eso se disfrazaron de hombres

Ikuto: o en realidad son hombres y se hicieron mujeres

Amu: nos vestimos de hombre

Kukai: pero porque semejante estupidez

Amu: no lo sé solo le seguí el juego a utau

Ikuto: espera pero si vimos a Kaoru y a kazoumi hacen un momento acaso nos están tomando por idiotas

Amu: jamás haríamos eso nosotras no nos explicamos lo que paso

Ikuto: si como no muéstrenlo

Amu: como

Kukai: nosotros contábamos de todo a los dos díganos algo que nosotros les hayamos contado

Utau: quieres que le diga a ikuto que fuiste tú el que perdió su violín

Ikuto: que entonces fuiste tú yo golpeando al pobre nagihiko

Amu: a ikuto tú no quieres que le cuente a kukai que fuiste tú el que le desapareció el balón momentos antes de que desapareciera tu violín

Kukai: fuiste tú yo golpeando al pobre kairi

Amu: de verdad quieren que sigamos

Kukai: no ya me quedo más que en claro que ustedes no mienten

Ikuto: pero aun así si nos conocían porque actuaban de manera fría cuando les hablábamos y porque son frías en la escuela

Amu/Utau: fachada

Ikuto: fachada, como es eso

Utau: nuestros padres nos pidieron que fuéramos frías con cualquier hombre o mujer

Kukai: porque

Amu: porque hace años teníamos un amigo llamado akiro él y yo éramos novios pero un día mi padre lo cacho en su despacho robando dinero de su bóveda ya varias semanas antes a mi padre le faltaba dinero así que todo encajaba perfecto, lo mando a la cárcel pero por ser menor de edad se quedaría por 4 años pero mi padre tenía un az bajo la manga y el quedo preso para siempre

Utau: desde entonces mi padre me ha pedido que la aleje de los hombres

Kukai: que dramático

Amu: pero algo no me queda muy en claro

Ikuto: que cosa

Utau: que nuestro padre nos dijo que nos comprometió

Kukai: con quien

Amu: no sabemos dijo que sería sorpresa pero de seguro serán unos chicos estúpidos

Ikuto: este…. Jajajaja….las personas con las que las comprometieron no son estúpidas

Utau: porque acaso los conoces

Ikuto: si y son los tsukiyomi

Amu: que ¡pero porque demonios nos han comprometido con los tsukiyomi!

Utau: hubiéramos preferido con los sohma

Kukai: pero nosotros que tenemos de malo

Ikuto: si para cualquier chica estar comprometido con los tsukiyomi sería un sueño

Amu: No tienen nada de malo al contrario son muy guapos

Utau: esa palabra se queda corta ustedes son perfectos

Ikuto: gracias por tanto halago

Kukai: sabemos que somos guapos pero no para tanto

Amu: oye no creerás que hablamos por sus caras

Ikuto: entonces

Utau: hablamos de su interior

Amu: ustedes son muy hiperactivos, alegres curiosos misteriosos un poco pervertidos muy graciosos y pueden sacar una sonrisa con cualquier comentario

Utau: tal vez les parezca algo difícil de creer pero nosotros no nos fijamos en las caras bonitas el cuerpo perfecto o el dinero que tengan

Amu: nosotras nos fijamos por como son no por lo que son pero aun así nosotras los vemos como hermanos o amigos

Ikuto POV:

No lo puedo creer todo eso soy para amu valla esta chica si me sorprende además de ser hermosa y talentosa es increíble pero yo lo que siento por ella es amor y me dijo que me quiere como un amigo.

Kukai POV:

Todo eso soy para Utau la verdad yo nunca la odie al contrario me enamore de ella pero si me desilusione un poco al saber lo que soy para ella pero como soy su prometido la voy a enamorar

Amu POV:

Por fin lo dije me deshice de lo que sentía por ikuto pero espero que no se dé cuente de que me enamore del pero…

Ikuto: amu yo no sabía que pensarías así de mí

Amu: por qué dices eso por qué piensas que yo soy fría y no se tratar a las personas

Ikuto: yo no pienso eso

Amu: claro que si lo piensas

Ikuto: claro que no

Kukai: claro que si lo dijiste hace un momento

Utau: pensaste en voz alta

Ikuto: de verdad

Amu se levantó de su silla y salió corriendo

Ikuto: ¡Amu!

Kukai: la regaste ikuto

Ikuto: pero no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto por que le importa lo que yo piense

Utau: que parte de que son personas importantes para nosotras no entendiste y además lo que dijiste si baja mucho la autoestima

Ikuto: que dije

Kukai: "yo conozco a amu y ella tiene el corazón frio y parece que no sabe tratar a las personas por eso está sola y lo que le queda es refugiarse con sus hermanas ya que ella sabe que los rumores que dicen son ciertos"

Ikuto: todo eso dije

¿?: Si y por tu culpa vamos a tener que soportar en casa a una amu enojada

Utau: rima que haces aquí

Rima: yaya quería salir

Yaya: yaya se aburre en casa

Kukai: y que hacen con kairi y nagihiko

Nagihiko: nosotros veníamos a pasear y nos encontramos por casualidad

Kairi: además teníamos hambre

Rima se acerca a ikuto y le da un zape en la cabeza

Ikuto: porqué fue eso

Rima: ¡BAKA! Ve por amu

Ikuto: si

Ikuto POV:

Salí de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, pobre amu yo no quería decirle así además yo no recuerdo haber pensado así de ella que extraño, iba corriendo todo lo que podía volteaba a cada lado buscando una cabellera rosada, hasta que la ubique sentada en un banco.

Ikuto: amu estas bien

Amu: si porque lo preguntas

Ikuto: bueno por lo que te dije hace rato

Amu: ha por eso no te preocupes

Ikuto: pero si saliste corriendo

Amu: en realidad no salí corriendo por eso

Ikuto: entonces

Amu: escuche que alguien me llamaba

Ikuto: y que paso

Amu: encontré esto

Amu me dio un pedazo de papel en el que decía "Amu Hoshina no has llegado a tiempo y yo no dispongo de mucho pero te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver y también me imagino que ikuto también lee esto en ese caso nuestro encuentro será inevitable Atte. L.M.T.F"

Ikuto: L.M.T.F son las iniciales de…

Amu: de un nombre

Ikuto: bueno en realidad son de dos nombres

Amu: ya veo pero de quien

Ikuto: me suenan esas silabas

Amu: a mí no

Ikuto: no eres de gran ayuda

Amu: perdona

Ikuto: bueno yo venía a pedirte disculpas

Amu: no te preocupes

Ikuto: de verdad lo siento

Amu: deberíamos irnos de seguro estamos preocupando a los demás

Ikuto: si

En verdad quería hablar con ella a solas pero veo que ella no

Amu POV:

Me quería ir estar tanto tiempo con él me iba a volver loca frente a mi estaban esos labios tan apetecibles pero bueno ahora no era el momento si no que tengo que descubrir quién es LMTF y porque escuche que alguien me llamaba

Amu: ikuto

Ikuto: Mande

Amu: no nada olvídalo

Ikuto: no ahora me dices

Amu: no de verdad olvídalo

Ikuto: no lo voy a hacer dime

Amu: ya se me olvido

Ikuto: voy a hacer que recuerdes

Por dios que hace su cara se acerca mucho a la mía, por dios porque mi boca está caliente…un momento me está besando ikuto tsukiyomi me está besando pero por que le correspondo si sé que me gusta pero no quería corresponderle… ahh por fin se separo

Ikuto: ahora si me dirás

Amu: ¡NO!

Ikuto: ¿Qué?

Amu: no vuelvas a besarme

Ikuto: no te gusto

Amu: no es eso pero no lo vuelvas hacer

Ikuto: todas se morirían por un beso mío lo sabias

Amu: pero yo no soy todas ikuto

Ikuto: ya lo note

Amu: ikuto en verdad viniste a disculparte o viniste a compararme con las zorras de la escuela porque si es así te puedes venir despidiendo de tu linda carita

Ikuto POV:

Despedirme de mi linda carita a que se refiere… un momento ¡Joder! ¡Que estupideces le acabo de decir! Ahora será más difícil que me perdone

Ikuto: yo no quería decirte eso ni siquiera sé porque lo hice perdóname

Amu: ikuto eres demasiado raro, acaso dices las cosas sin pensar

Ikuto: jamás en verdad perdóname

Amu: si me vuelves a insultar te quitare lo bonito

Ikuto: te prometo no volver a insultarte pero por favor no me quites nada

Amu: Vale, creo que es hora de irnos ya está anocheciendo

Ikuto: oye te vez muy pálida

Amu: me siento un poco mareada eso es todo

Ikuto: deberías dejar que utau o las demás conduzcan

Amu: ¿las demás? A quienes te refieres

Ikuto: a yaya y rima

Amu: no sabía que estaban aquí

Ikuto: cierto tú te fuiste antes también aquí están nagihiko y kairi

Amu: entonces vamos

Normal POV:

Amu e ikuto fueron con los demás, se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar un rato después se fueron cada quien a su auto nagihiko y kairi los había traído su padre y rima y yaya habían ido con su chofer el cual ya se había ido

Utau: amu tal vez será mejor que yo conduzca

Amu: utau si manejas tú va a ser el segundo Ferrari que destruye en toda la semana

Utau: no es cierto es el tercero

Kairi: como este es el tercer Ferrari

Amu: si los anteriores utau los estrello y curiosamente siempre son los míos

Utau: sí que raro

Utau se fue en el asiento de piloto, rima de copiloto y yaya y amu se fueron atrás.

El camino era bastantito largo como ya era de noche utau maneja con más precaución y detrás de ellas venían los chicos.

Utau: me está entrando un poquito de sueño

Amu: utau quieres que maneje yo

Utau: si por favor pero ya te sientes mejor

Amu: si esta yaya me dio su chocolate

Yaya: no es cierto Amu-chi le quito a yaya su chocolate

Amu: tú me antojaste además no me querías dar

Rima: ya cállense las dos porque a mí también me está dando algo de sueño

Utau: voy a hacerles señas a los chico para que nos arre basen

Utau puso las direccionales y los chicos entendieron que tenían que arre basar lo cual no hicieron y se pusieron a lado de ellas

Nagihiko: están bien

Amu: si nada más que a utau le entro el sueño

Ikuto: solo por eso se detuvieron

Utau: ya cállate iku…to

Utau se desmayó y callo fuera del auto Kukai bajo del auto y la cargo en sus brazos y la coloco en el asiento trasero del carro

Amu: gracias kukai

Kukai: no hay de qué pero…

Amu: fiebre no tiene no te preocupes

Kukai: quien dice que estoy preocupado

Amu: yo lo digo además estas sonrojado y no me quieres ver a los ojos

Kukai: no estoy sonrojado

Nagihiko: kukai pareces un semáforo

Kairi: parece que les estás haciendo competencia a un tomate

Kukai: ¡URUSAI!

Ikuto: ya chicos déjenlo

Kukai: gracias ikuto

Ikuto: de nada tomate maduro

Kukai: tú también no puede ser

Yaya: chicos yo sé que se divierten mucho pero ya hay que irnos

Amu arranco el carro y dejo atrás a los chicos que en muy poco tiempo la alcanzaron

Amu POV:

Qué raro porque utau se habrá desmayado ella desayuno en casa y comió en el centro comercial esto si se me hace raro

Voltea

Amu: ¿Qué?

Rima: dijiste algo

Amu: no nada

Voltea

Que voltee a donde…. a la torre qué demonios era eso, voltee como si nada y que veo una sombra de un chico con la mano extendida en el aire saludando pero qué demonios era eso, estoy segura que no voy a poder dormir hoy tal vez duerma en el cuarto de yaya o utau

Ikuto: ¡Amuu! Aquí nos despedimos adiós

Amu: adiós chicos

Los chicos desaparecieron de nuestra vista al dar vuelta en una calle solo falta poco para llegar a casa y nuestros padres deben estar preocupados porque salimos a las 12 y ya son las 9 y conociendo a papa debe de estarle dando un ataque porque él es muy sobreprotector demasiado diría yo

Llegue a casa, estacione el auto en la cochera cargue a utau en la espalda y la lleve a mi cuarto, baje, cene con mis papas bueno con mí mama ya que mi papa estaba ya dormido de rato se levantó utau salió a la cochera y no sé qué hizo porque yo me subí a acostar

* * *

**disfruten del primer capitulo tal vez suba otro capitulo mañana **

**ikuto: claro que lo vas a subir mañana porque no tienes vida social ademas ya saliste de vacaciones *con una sonrisa burlona***

**Tsubasa: *con fuego en los ojos* ikuto no molestes si no voy hacer que amu te odie**

**Ikuto: no puedes hacer eso**

**Tsubasa: *confundida* porque no **

**Ikuto: *con una mirada seria* porque ya lo tienes todo escrito y ademas la computadora es de tu hermana y si ella te descubre adiós historia**

**Tsubasa: esta bien me ganaste ahora que me acuerdo no puse disclaimer ****podrías**

**Ikuto: shugo chara no le pertenece a tsubasaX4 le pertenece a peach-pit o como se diga ya adios**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Utau POV:

No sé porque me desmaye, solo sentí un mareo horrible y de pronto ya estoy en el cuarto de amu, bueno total baje salí y fui al carro para bajar las cosas pero al salir vi que alguien cerraba la puerta de la cochera pero no le tome importancia, baje las bolsas de ropa y cerré el carro y entre a la casa y deje las bolsas en cada una de las habitaciones de mis hermanas pero al dejar la ropa de amu en su cuarto vi que ella estaba en el balcón.

U: que te pasa

A: nada simplemente estoy pensando

U: que paso cuando ikuto te dijo aquello

A: llego conmigo y me pidió perdón y luego me beso

U: y que hiciste

A: le dije que no lo hiciera y me comparo con las resbalosas de la escuela

U: eres mucho mejor que ellas, pero dime que sentiste cuando te beso

A: no sé porque lo hizo pero me gusto

U: te gusta ikuto verdad

A: cuando lo conocí, me caía mal pensaba que era un niñito de papi, pero cuando hicimos aquella travesura lo conocí mejor y lo juzgue mal

U: y terminaste enamorándote

A: lo que si me asusta es el hecho de que nos vimos hoy

U: a mí también me asusta, pero no pareces alarmada

A: quizás es una broma

U: pero si éramos nosotras, eran los mismos rasgos

A: tú crees que los demás nos hayan creído

U: para serte sincera no, a de creer que somos locas

Me levante para irme pero amu me agarro del brazo

A: te podrías quedar conmigo

U: está…bien como quieras, solo déjame cambiarme

Salí de la habitación y entre a mi cuarto y me cambie y luego volví con unas palomitas con salsa y unas cocas bien heladas y unas películas de terror, cuando entre vi que estaban yaya y rima con amu, cuando me vieron me ayudaron y nos sentamos en la salita que tenía amu en su habitación frente al televisor y vimos varias películas hasta caer rendidas.

Amu pov:

Cuando nos dormimos me pareció sentir que alguien nos miraba y además la ventana estaba abierta así que me levante y la cerré y corrí la cortina cuando me di la vuelta para volver a dormir sentí una corriente de aire pero no le tome importancia y me dormí

Al día siguiente en casa de los tsukiyomi…

Ikuto Pov.

Me levante temprano y me metí a bañar ya que anoche nos dijeron que iríamos a visitar a unos viejos amigos de papa, me puse una camisa azul con los primeros 4 botones desabrochados y sin fajarme y un pantalón negro y unos zapatos de igual color, las mangas las arremangue hasta los codos y mi pelo no lo peine y así baje y nos fuimos.

Un rato después llegamos a la casa de los hoshina lo cual me sorprendió igual que a mis hermanos, entramos y vimos a las chicas sentadas enfrente de sus padres, amu lucia unas botas negras con un pantalón por dentro de las botas, una blusa blanca y arremangada con un chaleco negro y su pelo recogido en una coleta baja de lado, se veía hermosa, nos sentamos enfrente de nuestros padres y comenzaron hablar.

I: porque estamos aquí

S: pues verán hay algo que tenemos que decirles

M: un secreto que hemos estado guardando

Ar: durante mucho tiempo

A: el cual es…

T: ustedes…


End file.
